Captain Kidd
Captain Kidd (キャプテンキッド, Kyaputen Kiddo), also known as C. Kidd, is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited him from the year 1572 AD. Story A great and renewed pirate with a indomitable soul who won the seven seas during the Age of Discovery. Being a pirate aboard his flying ship Empire, Captain Kidd loves treasures, dangerous things and crisis. Kidd is certainly no gentleman but he has a good heart. He is accompanied by the triplets Taka, Gee and Boo, and a vulture named Peter. While still a kid, Kidd had a pet shark named Blue Thunder, until a stormy night threw Kidd into the sea. Blue Thunder protected him from the other sharks, dying in the process. Blue Thunder's soul has since then lived within Kidd's fists. He aspires to compete and win in the legendary Underworld Blood Bash, where strong warriors fight. He even wishes to challenge Erick the Viking, but is disappointed to find out he's from another era. Learning about the second World Heroes competition, where the strongest warriors from different eras gather, Kidds invades the tournament on board of his flying ship to challenge the fighters, mad he wasn't invited for the tournament. The reason for this is because he already robbed all of the treasures he could find,. Erick and Kidd develop a rivalry in the tournament, as both are men of the sea. In the tournament he ends up finding the treasure of Diego del Fuego Gonzales, which he was looking for a long time. He orders his men to load the treasure to his ship. However, there's so much treasure that the ship is unable to hold itself together and breaks apart due to the weight. Captain Kidd is left adrift, desperate that the treasure is now lost in the sea. The ship Empire is remodelled by Dr. Sugar Brown and given to Kidd with a time machine inside of it. Now returning back to his tedious days searching for treasures on the seven seas he rules, Kidd receives the news of a new World Heroes tournament and decides to participate out of boredom, this time joining properly. He ends up stealing the treasures of Zeus in the process. Now aboard his new flying ship capable of time travel, he wonders to which era he can travel to steal their treasures alongside his pirate crew. Game Appearances * World Heroes 2 - Playable * World Heroes Perfect - Playable * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Cameo Trivia * Captain Kidd is based on the real Scottish sailor turned pirate Captain William Kidd. * In the games, Captain Kidd has no given nationality flag, with a pirate flag being displayed instead of a country. He is only informed being from the Seven Seas. * The mascot vulture Peter appears in his intro, winposes and during Kidd's Finishing Move, peckin at the hanged opponent, while the triplets Taka, Gee and Boo (a reference to Boo Takagi, from the japanese band The Drifters) appears in his World Heroes 2 ending. Blue Thunder's soul can be seen in the attacks Shark Knuckle and Shark Upper. Also, the skeleton in Kidd's stage is a pirate Kidd admired known as Captain Hook. He was killed in a treasure dispute and since then his body has been watching his treasure. * The ADK World has Janne D'Arc omment on how Shura Nai Khanomtom and Kidd aren't exactly at the same level she is. Gallery World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Kiddwh2j pic2.png|Defeated Portrait Kiddwh2j pic.png|Portrait Kidd wh2ending1.png|Kidd's Pirates: Taka, Gee and Boo Kidd wh2ending2.png|Ending Kidd wh2ending3.png|Ending Kidd wh2ending4.png|Ending Kidd wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Kidd Jet.jpg|WH2 Jet Artwork Kidd intro.png|Kidd alongside Peter Kidd bust.png|Bust bluethunder.jpg|The soul of Blue Thunder, Kidd's deceased shark friend kiddstage.png|Captain Hook's body in Kidd's stage Wh2j gb.jpg|WH2 Jet Game Boy Cover WH2Gamepro.jpg|WH2 Gamepro Artwork Wh2cover.jpg|WH2 Cover Wh2 pcenginecover.png|WH2 Cover PC Engine version Wh2 marqueeheader.jpg|WH2 Marquee Header Wh2 famicomcover.jpg|WH2 Famicom version cover World-Heroes-2-Jet-Image-Album-Soundtrack-OST2.jpg|Artwork from WH2 Jet OST Category:Pirate Category:World Heroes 2 Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:Male Category:Human Category:Water